


Finding a Cure

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus receives some upsetting news, Harry knows he needs to be there for his lover. Written in honor of World AIDS Day and for the snarry100 prompt: Great Expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Cure

Harry frowned as Severus entered the house without saying a word and immediately entered his workroom. Usually when Severus spent the day with Draco, he rewarded Harry with some exceptional lovemaking. And since Harry had barely seen Severus all weekend, he had some rather great expectations for that night.

A moment later, he followed Severus. He was fervently going through his ingredients. “What’s wrong?”

Severus slammed a jar on his table. “Draco is ill.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Afraid you caught something from him?”

Severus turned to Harry. His eyes were bleaker than Harry could ever remember seeing them. “He’s HIV-positive.”

~*~

Harry’s jaw dropped. He knew AIDS and HIV affected Muggles, but he’d never heard of a wizard being diagnosed with it. “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Severus held his head in his hands. “I was once called upon to create a potion for a man named Walter. He had AIDS. We became friends of a sort. Once, I clapped his shoulder. He cried, then told me that nobody had touched him in ten years, ever since his diagnosis. He killed himself a year later.” He looked back at Harry. “I won’t have that happen to Draco.”

~*~

Harry nodded. “It won’t. There’s been such progress made. It’s not a death sentence anymore.”

“Not enough,” Severus said, turning back to his cauldron.

“You mean to find a cure,” Harry realised.

Severus sighed. “I have no great expectations. But I simply cannot sit idly by, hoping somebody else discovers a cure.”

Harry nodded, then picked up a knife. “What can I do? Anything you need chopped?”

Severus’ eyes widened. “You needn’t –”

“Yes, I do,” Harry said firmly. “I’ve told you, Severus. We’re in this together.”

Severus closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

Harry kissed him gently. “Now, let’s begin.”


End file.
